mayor_matriarchfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Matriarch
This is Samantha. Background: Sam was raised by Melora and Scott Marks. Although, Scott is not Sam's father, he plays a big roll in Sam and her children's lives. Melora didn't stay with Sam's biological father long, in fact, he isn't in her or her brother's life at all. Her parents split up a long time ago. Samantha moved back into her mother's house with her brother and her step-father, Scott Marks after they got married. Melora taught Sam, and her brother Norman, all of their skills. Sam and Norman were both home from college, and their mother welcomed them back with open arms. Sam lived in the house with her family until she could afford to move them somewhere nicer instead of moving herself out. She was eventually able to move Melora and Scott to a much nicer house in Brindleton Bay. After her mother, step-father, and her brother, Norman moved out, Sam decided it was time to explore the world. In her free time, she traveled all over the map! She went on some adventures to the hidden Selvadoradian temples, got abducted by aliens, been cursed multiple times, she's met so many different sims, and she even ''DIED ''once. Samantha ended up applying for Foxbury University after she did some of her travelling. She had learned so many different things on her adventures, She didn't want the excitement to end. She thought that a new change of scenery would help her. It was there that Samantha started her 100 baby journey. Family is a big deal to the Matriarch household. Melora, Sam, Scott and Norman spend all of their free time together. In fact, they spend so much time together that Sam formed an exclusive club for them all to be a part of. Clubs: Sam created The Family as a way to ensure that the small, close family stays in constant contact with each other. They go on family outings together all of the time. Sam has also created the Homework Club so the kids at home have some extra boosts with homework and skills. Income: Sam has now mastered most of her skills. She uses them to support herself as well as her entire family. She has 10 money tress that she routinely tends to and sells. She waters them every day. She has even purchased two bee boxes to assist with keeping her trees happy and healthy. Sam is VERY serious about her garden. She's also been teaching all of her children to tend it as well, so they can also one day profit from growing a money tree! In the past shes written books, music and hacked for money too. The 100 Baby Challenge: So far, Sam has given birth to a total of 13 children. She has reached max potential in her parenting skill and spends all of her time at home with her children. She also accidentally adopted one back in December. See Virginia's page to hear that story. The Children: # My Guy # Jade # Jace # Gem # Noel # Bentley # Beerbong # Paisley # Lilly # Noemi # Blossom # Bubbles # Buttercup Deceased * Virginia